FEU Tamaraws
The FEU Tamaraws is the collegiate men's varsity team of Far Eastern University in the University Athletic Association of the Philippines (UAAP). The collegiate women's varsity teams are called the Lady Tamaraws while the high school varsity teams are called the Baby Tamaraws... History Far Eastern University was one of the founding members of the National Collegiate Athletic Association (NCAA) of the Philippines in 1924. The team participated in the NCAA Philippines in 1929, then eventually withdrew in 1935 to join the Big 3 League composed of the universities which left the NCAA in 1932. Far Eastern University together with the University of the Philippines, University of Santo Tomas, and National University founded the University Athletic Association of the Philippines in 1938. The Tamaraw and team colors The Tamaraw is the mascot of every FEU athletic team. Hence, it is the pet name of every FEU student (Tams). Known scientifically as “Bubalus mindorensis”, it is a rare animal found only in the island of Mindoro.The FEU Advocate - University Profile Behind the Tamaraw logo design Severino "Nonoy" Marcelo, a former cartoonist of The Advocate, the official student publication of Far Eastern University and a Centennial Artist, by virtue of a proclamation by the Cultural Center of the Philippines or CCP in 1998, created the Tamaraw logo, which is now used on the uniforms of the school's athletes. The university colors are green and gold. Gold represents the golden opportunity for the university to serve the youth and for its alumni to serve the country. Green is for hope, representing the founder’s aspirations of a "fair hope for the motherland". Sports Basketball FEU won their first men's and women's UAAP basketball championships in 1938-39 and 1950–1951, respectively. The Tamaraws have the most number of championships in the men's basketball division, having won 19 titles. The University ranks third in total number of combined championships won in the juniors, women's, and men's basketball divisions. In season 71, the Tamaraws finished the elimination round with 10 wins and 4 losses. They lost game one of the semifinals to the De La Salle Green Archers on September 11, 2008, then bowed out of contention three days later after losing game 2. Team Depth Chart Coaching staff * Head Coach: Robert Flores * Assistant Coaches: ** Johnny Abarrientos ** Michael Oliver ** Victor Pablo ** Richard Anthony "Richie" Ticzon Team Manager: Antonio "Anton" Montinola Athletic Director: Mark Oliver Molina Rivals * UE Red Warriors, were involved in the rivalry called the "Battle of the East" with the FEU Tamaraws. Both the Red Warriors and the Tamaraws dominated the UAAP basketball tournaments from the 1950s up to the late 1980s. The Tamaraws came out on top of this rivalry having won 19 titles to the 18 titles of the Red Warriors. * De La Salle Green Archers, the rivalry was sparked during the Finals of Season 54 (1991) when La Salle's win in game 3 was protested by FEU after a Green Archer was admitted into the playing court after being disqualified. The UAAP Board upheld the protest and ordered the replay. La Salle did not show up, claiming to have won legitimately. This resulted in the awarding of the championship trophy to FEU by the UAAP Board. La Salle responded with a victory parade that passed through the other seven UAAP schools. When they passed through the FEU campus, the motorcade was bombarded with debris. In Season 67 (2004), La Salle had to give up another trophy to FEU. Two Green Archers were found to have falsified documents. Thus the trophy was awarded again to FEU, who were the Finals opponent of La Salle.UAAP Basketball Champions The rivalry is unofficially known as the "Battle of the Greens", because both teams sport green in their uniforms. Retired numbers * Arwind Santos (19) Three-time UAAP champion (2003–2005); Two-Time UAAP MVP (2004 & 2005); Two-Time UAAP Defensive Player of the Year (2004 & 2005) ; 2002 UAAP Rookie of the Year. * Johnny Abarrientos (14) Two-time UAAP champion (1991-1992); 1991 UAAP MVP; 1996 PBA MVP Notable players Seniors * Johnny Abbrientos - (1991 UAAP MVP & 1996 PBA MVP) * Mark Barroca * Victor Pablo * Bryant Punzalan (former pba player) * Angelo "Long" David (former PBA & MBA player) * Michael Oliver (Member of the 1997 champion team) * Anastacio 'Robin' Mendoza(Member of the 1997 champion team, former PBA player) * Leo Avenido * Mark Isip - (Member of the Grandslam 2003 & 2005 championship teams) * Rysal Castro * Celino Cruz * Vincent Conlu (Member from 1999 to 2001, current coach of Iloilo Central Commercial High School) * Dennis Miranda - (Member of the 2003 & 2005 championship teams) * Glenn Capacio (1983 UAAP MVP, member of the 1980, 1981 & 1983 champion teams) * Rj Rizada(Member of the Grandslam 2003 & 2005 championship teams * Rhagnee Sinco (Member of the Grandslam 2003 team) * RB Mangahas (Member of the 2004 & 2005 championship teams) * Eder Saldua (Member of the Grandslam 2003 & 2005 championship teams) * Arwind Santos - (Two time UAAP MVP. Member of the Grandslam 2003 & 2005 championship teams. The first jersey number (19) ever retired by the Tamaraws.) * Jeffrei Chan (member, Philippine Team that brought home the 2007 Southeast Asian Games Basketball Crown from Thailand)(Member of the Grandslam 2003, 2004 & 2005 championship teams) * Jonas Villanueva (Member of 2005 championship team)(2009 PBA Fiesta Conference Finals Most Valuable Player) * Turo Valenzona (1964 Tokyo Olympian. Won 7 championships with FEU as coach and San Sebastian Stags head coach during 1993-1997 title run) * Danny Gavieres (Coach of 1997 Champion Team) * Elpidio "Yoyoy" Villamin * Arturo "Bay" Cristobal * Alfredo "Amadora the Explorer" Amador (Coach of 1991 & 1992 champion teams),Members of UAAP Grandslam Champion 1979,1980,1981. Sweep 1980 and 1981.1978 National Inter-Collegiate Champion.1980 RP Youth Team member. * Danny Pasco 1979,1980,1981. Sweep 1980 and 1981.1978 National Inter-Collegiate Champion.1983 UAAP Champion * Joselino "Nonong" Roa (1961 Season UAAP MVP) The only Collegiate player to be a member of the 1962 Philippine Basketball Team that won Gold in the 4th Asian games held in Jakarta, Indonesia. * Paquito Diaz (Actor & famous villain of Philippine movies) * Romy Diaz (Actor. Member of the 1961 Championship team known as "The Magnificent 7") * Manny Jocson * Egracio "Boy" Arazas * Anthony Williams * Christopher McGarry * Nestor Echano ( 1992 UAAP FINALS MVP & 1st MBA Three Point Shootout Champion) "Fearsome Twosome" * Arnold Padaong "Fearsome Twosome" * Enrico Gascon * Marte Saldaña * Ramonito Roa * Manuel "Manolet" Araneta (1948 London Olympian) * Jorge Gallent (coach of the 6-Peat champion Harbour Centre in the PBL) * Raymund Valenzona (Coach of the 4-Peat San Sebastian Staglets in the NCAA) * Marlon Adolfo (Member of the Grandslam 2003 & 2005 championship teams) * Benedict Fernandez (Member of the 2005 championship team) * Marnel "Mac" Baracael * Roberto Judge Concepcion (PBA Toyota Tamaraw) * Jioko Diaz * Jack Tanuan (former PBA & MBA player) * Edgardo Postanes * Marc Pingris * Gerry Esplana * Tino Reynoso Volleyball The FEU Tamaraw Spikers won their first men's volleyball title in 1983-1984, while the FEU Lady Tamaraw Spikers won their title in 1988-1989. FEU ranks (as of UAAP Season 69) 4th among participating universities in the UAAP volleyball, senior's and junior's division combined. As of UAAP Season 70, the Tamaraws have 43 UAAP Volleyball titles, while the Lady Tamaraws have 29. Rivals * UST Growling Tigers, both teams appeared in the finals for as long as 15 seasons (1988–2003) in women's volleyball. Highly regarded as one of the powerhouses of women's volleyball in the UAAP, FEU and UST met in 12 women's volleyball championships, wherein 9 titles were won by the Lady Tamaraw Spikers. * UP Fighting Maroons, also considered as one of the powerhouses of the UAAP men's volleyball, and ranks second (as of UAAP Season 69) in terms of number of won men's volleyball titles having 9 titles (next to FEU with 11 titles), the two teams competed in men's volleyball championship in 8 seasons (not consecutively) where 4 of which was won by the Tamaraw spikers. Notable players Football The FEU Tamaraw Booters won their first title in the UAAP Football event in 1980-1981 coach by Orlando Plagata, while the FEU Lady Tamaraw Booters won their first title in 1983-1984. FEU ranks (as of UAAP Season 69) 2nd in terms of number of championships won in the sadi event since 1978. FEU appeared in the event finals for as long as 27 seasons, wherein 2 men's football titles and 11 women's football titles were awarded to the Tamaraw Booters. Rivals * Ateneo Blue Eagles started in 1983, the men's football rivalry lasted for 5 years, where 2 titles were won by FEU. * De La Salle Green Archers, this FEU-DLSU football rivalry emerged in 1996, which then lasted for as long as 9 years. 5 titles were won by the FEU Lady Tamaraw Booters from the DLSU Lady Archers. Track and field The FEU Charging Tamaraws won their first title in 1947-1948, while the FEU Charging Lady Tamaraws won their first title in 1950-1951. FEU currently ranks first, in terms of number of titles won in the UAAP Track and Field event, with 57 titles, followed by the Ateneo Blue Eagles with 29 titles, and NU Bulldogs with 27 titles since the conception of the UAAP. The Charging Lady Tamaraws currently owns the longest winning streak in the said event. They've been UAAP track and field champions for 7 consecutive seasons, and currently has the highest number of titles in women's track and field with 30 titles, while the Charging Tamaraws, also the highest among participating universities in the event, with 27 titles. Notable tracksters The FEU Cheering Squad The FEU Cheering Squad consists of three major groups, that either perform during halftime performances in major games or events in the UAAP or other sport competitions participated by the university athletes (FEU Cheerdancers), lead the FEU crowd in cheering during the said events though the university's chants or cheers (FEU Boosters), and drum beats (FEU Green Bisons). FEU Cheerdancers The FEU Cheer Dancers are Far Eastern University's cheer dance group, consisting mainly of gymnasts and dancers. They participate in the UAAP Cheer Dance Competition (CDC), and other related exhibitions and competitions. Awards and other achievements School Cheers TRASHER or TRASHER CUT FEU's main staple cheer. Up to this date, there is no supporting document when the cheer was composed and first used. The earliest known date of its existence is in 2001. From 2001 to 2008, Trasher went 2 re-compositions. First in 2005, when Trasher's beat to 2,2 (8 counts intro and 4x repeat in yelling Let's Go Tamaraws) was changed to 4,4(16 counts intro and 8x repeat in yelling Let's Go Tamaraws) in 2008, Trasher went on to another re-composition. This time the cheer still had 16 counts intro, an acappella cheer of "Let's go Tamaraws" drums roll (drum beats) then the usual trasher of 8x. The boosters and the Green Bisons renamed the cheer as "Trasher Cut" RECCA FEU's oldest existing documented chant. This chant is still being used today exactly as it was 30 years ago. Recca is derived from two languages. Recca or rekka, Japanese word for fire and Summa, Latin word for highest. GO FIGHT TAMARAWS With UAAP cheers evolving, FEU needed an alternative cheer to its ageing staple cheer, Trasher. Thus, Go Fight Tamaraws cheer was composed and was first used in 2004 (season 67 of the UAAP). In 2005 Go Fight Tamaraws was recomposed to gave it an "acappella style" with drums beating on the 4th stanza (Go Fight Tamaraws has 10 stanzas) RAGEFULL FEU's hip-hop cheer. Composed in 2005, Ragefull finally made its debut in the UAAP after several revisions in 2007. PONKY Also known as the FEU forever cheer , composed for FEU's 75th Founding anniversary. FEU GO FIGHT FEU's chant for a favorable fight. FEU Go Fight was composed and specifically intended for the 2004 UAAP CheerDance Competition. Today, the chant is still used in the CDC and became the trademark cheer of the FEU Cheering Squad in the CDC. DE-FENSE FEU's defense cheer. FEU's old defense cheer was similar to that of the NBA, needing to have a modern and better cheer for FEU's defense, De-Fense was composed and was based on TV PATROL's (an ABS-CBN, ch.2 news program)OST. Other notable athlete-alumni University ranking in the UAAP The following UAAP events are currently participated by the university. These events are the seasons wherein the UAAP had 8 participating universities, which is currently based on latest event formats implemented on each particular event until the current season: Seniors' events * - handed over by the UAAP Board due to the suspension meted on De La Salle University. Beach volleyball tournament in the 69th season was a demonstration event. See FEU Baby Tamaraws for FEU Junior Rankings Championships tally The University currently participates in 11 out of 16 events in the UAAP (as of UAAP Season 69). Total number of championships won in the UAAP seniors division include both men's and women's teams championships. The FEU Tamaraws were the first over-all league champions in the UAAP in 1948, making their first streak with 11 over-all championship titles which was later halted by the UST Growling Tigers in 1959. The FEU team last had their over-all UAAP championship title in 1982. See UAAP Overall Championship See also *University Athletic Association of the Philippines *UAAP Season 68 *UAAP Season 69 *UAAP Season 70 *Far Eastern University *Far Eastern University - Nicanor Reyes Educational Foundation *FEU Baby Tamaraws Related links *The FEU TAMBayan *The FEU Advocate - UAAP Season 70 Online Special *UBelt.com *The UAAP:A Historical Account References Far Eastern University Tamaraws Category:Far Eastern University Category:Sport in Manila Far Eastern University Tamaraws Category:Far Eastern University Category:Sport in Manila